An Utter Sin
by sakuraXXyume
Summary: At five years old, Yamamoto Chihara was forced to go to America after saying the three words that her father hated the most. Back after nine years, what will she do when she encounters what caused her problems in the first place? YukimuraXOC REWRITE
1. Prologue

**Yeah… I decided to rewrite the whole thing. The concept and basic summary of the story will basically remain the same but I felt like I wanted to change my writing style really bad. Don't worry, I thought this somewhat out and it's not a rash decision but still, I'm just not liking the way it turned out. I'm sorry to those who are inconvenienced by this, especially to those who have already favorite/alerted this story.**

"_Seiichi, I love you. Not like a sister loves a brother, but like how my mother loved my father with all her heart."_

_Yamamoto Chihara was now fourteen; no longer the little five-year girl who was forced to America. She wouldn't care what her father thought. Chihara would not be what her sister had been: a lovesick girl who fell for a man who instantly ditched her for money._

_Yukimura Seiichi, now fifteen, looked back at her. With a straight face, he slowly and clearly said, "No. I hate you. You're a liar."_

Chihara forcefully opened her eyes. She used her sleeve to wipe off the sweat and exhaled. With great hesitation, she moved her legs to sit at her bedside. Someone knocked on her bedroom door.

The girl sighed before saying, "Since when have you knocked before entering my room, Tadashi?"

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged man in butler clothes.

"Chihara-sama, the prospect of manners is continuing to be lost throughout the generations coming. One must continue the mannerisms that I speak of in an effort to spread the practice once more."

Chihara rolled her eyes before rubbing her forehead. "Why are you here?"

Tadashi bowed slightly as he said, "Aka-sama requests to see you."

The butler's serious tone sent shivers down Chihara's spine. 'No wonder Father trusts him so much.'

"Thank you for telling me. I will visit my sister as soon as I get dressed."

Tadashi bowed with more depth. "I shall take my leave then."

After a few minutes, footsteps resounded through the halls as a fourteen-year old girl walked with an accelerating pace down the halls of the huge mansion, looking for her sister's room.

The butler of the mansion caught up with her at the same pace. "Aka-sama's condition has worsened."

Chihara glanced at Tadashi. "Enough of that. Has she seen a doctor?"

Tadashi nodded in reply.

A silent chuckle erupted from Chihara's throat. "Goodness, where is Kiwayo-nee when you need her?"

"She is currently adapting to her new surroundings in America with Iku-sama."

An image of the identical twins flicked through her mind. "Of course, two peas in a pod. Have you informed Eito-nii?"

"Not yet, Chihara-sama."

"When you do, let me speak to him as well."

"Shall I inform Yoh-sama?"

A smirk appeared instantly on Chihara's mouth. "It wouldn't matter if you told him Aka was dying. I bet he's too busy preparing for his next concert. Just tell Eito-nii."

"Yes Chihara-sama. Your father has asked about-"

Chihara's smirk faded as quickly as it appeared. The pair had stopped right in front of the designated room. "He finally makes a call? Interesting, continue," Chihara mockingly said under her breath.

"He is aware that you are almost nearing your time-"

"To enroll into the school of my choice. I know many things, Tadashi."

"Please let me-"

"And he wants me to tell him the school of my choice. Tell him that I still haven't chosen yet. Give me a week."

"You don't have a week."

Chihara turned towards Tadashi.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are to enroll into your new school by tomorrow."

Chihara sighed. 'Not what I was expecting.'

"He says that if you still haven't chosen, he will choose for you."

"Fine. What is his choice?"

"Rikkaidai"

"That school? He doesn't have to worry then."

Tadashi looked at Chihara. The little gray-eyed girl was growing up…but not enough.

"Chihara-sama, please recite the rules."

Chihara stared at Tadashi.

"One, I must choose my sport or lifetime career to pursue in the future. Two, nobody in the school must know my true identity. Three…"

Her hesitation irked the man. "I must insure your father that you know the rules."

Chihara bit her lip and said, "I must not fall in love."

"The third one is particularly important. You will not fail the Yamamoto family once more. Do not repeat what you have done. Am I right to suppose that you don't want history to repeat itself?"

Chihara nodded quickly.

"I will look after Aka. Tend to my meals." Chihara said curtly before briskly walking into her sister's room. Yamamoto Aka sat in the middle of the bed, reading a book. Aka looked up and smiled.

"Chi-nee?"

"How are you feeling? Better?"

Aka kept her smile and nodded enthusiastically. Chihara genuinely smiled herself before sitting at Aka's bedside.

"Aka, I'm going to be gone next year like everyone else. Even though Tadashi will be here, you have to learn to take care of yourself. You shouldn't need people to remind you when to take your medicine."

"Where will you go? Eito-nii went to England…"

Chihara patted the top of her head and placed a light kiss on her forehead instead of replying.

Suddenly, Aka asked, "Remember Sei-chan?"

Chihara widened her eyes and avoided eye contact. "Aka, you can't talk about him anymore."

"Why not?"

Chihara ran out of the room before Aka could utter another syllable. She closed the door behind her and slid to the floor.

'I can't…Not now…it would ruin everything…' Chihara thought as she remembered the utter sin that she committed.

_Nine years ago…_

"_Seiichi…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I love you"_

**If I can, I'm going to delete the rest of the chapters before releasing this prologue in an effort to avoid confusion. So long~ Also, quick reminder: this is the first part of writing my PoT stories… which means that I'm going to write another chapter after this before going into hiatus again.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2 of the Rewrite. Only a few more days until I finally graduate out of elementary school! I'm so curious about the next four years in a totally different school without most of my friends. SIGH. Oh wells, gotta embrace my future someday. D; Instead of only depressing over the past, I'm going to enjoy the last days of my elementary days. I've already went through the tour around my city and next week, I'm going on this formal boat trip with the rest of the eighth graders in my school. Seems fun, right? HAHAHAAHA, I have to wear a dress :/ **

As she got dressed up and ready, Yamamoto Chihara stared at her reflection in the mirror. Tadashi entered the room with a silver plate. Upon the plate was a pair of sunglasses.

Before he could say anything, Chihara asked, "Tadashi, how do I look?"

Tadashi looked at the girl from head to toe and replied, "Like a normal third-year ready for school."

Chihara turned to look at Tadashi. "Anything else I need?"

"Your father has instructed that you wear sunglasses to hide your eyes." Tadashi took the sunglasses from the plate and handed them to Chihara.

She looked at the sunglasses. "Does he know that my eyes can get damaged and not let me see clearly? Therefore, I cannot see the bulls-eye. Is he _trying_ to make me give up archery?"

Tadashi nodded and his hand retreated. "I will inform him of that, Chihara-sama."

"If he is to have me choose my future career, I would like archery to remain as a choice. Understand?" With that, she returned to the mirror and stared.

"Yes," Tadashi whispered and walked towards the door. He could feel the cold brass of the door right before Chihara spoke again.

"Take care of my little sister while I'm gone. I trust you as Eito-nii, Kiwayo-nee, and Iku-nii have."

Tadashi's mouth tugged slightly at the sides. "I will take care of Aka-sama."

Chihara sighed as she thought, 'Nothing can stand in my way. Archery…actress, it doesn't matter. As long as he doesn't appear, my chances are better…'

Outside, a maid exclaimed, "Chihara-sama! The car is ready!"

Chihara walked out of her room, outside the mansion door, and to the car.

'My older brothers have passed this. I will not fail like Kiwayo-nee. I will not fall in love. Even if he is there, nothing will stop me from being my father's legitimate daughter. Kawazoe Jun is my fiancé. I promised my mother to take care of Aka and Yoh before she left.'

Rikkaidai seemed like the same size as her school in America- big with several buildings. Chihara was escorted by the teacher to her room. Noise bustled from outside of the room. The class instantly ran for their seats and lowered their volume when the teacher and Chihara entered. "Class! Please be quiet! We have a new classmate!"

Chihara bowed and quietly said, "Good morning, my name is Watanabe Kurumi. Nice to meet you."

Through her sunglasses, she observed her class. Regular boys and girls…until Chihara saw one empty desk…and next to it was a seated boy who destroyed all her hopeful dreams of not ever falling in love… Or at least not once more.

_Flashback…_

"_Why are you crying?"_

_Chihara looked up to see a young boy not much older than her._

"_I fell and hurt my knee."_

"_Where are your parents?"_

_Looking around, she said, _"_They're not here…"_

"_Hmmm, I see. Well, the wound won't heal itself. Come on, my family has a first-aid kit. We're on a picnic!"_

_The boy smiled as he took Chihara's hand and dragged her to his family's picnic._

"_Mom! Do you know where the first-aid kit is? This girl's hurt."_

_The boy's mom looked at the two for a few seconds before smiling._

"_What's your name?"_

_Chihara fidgeted with her thumbs and replied, _"_Yamamoto Chihara. You?"_

"_Yukimura Seiichi."_

"Watanabe-san?"

Chihara snapped out of her little daydream.

"Yes?"

"You will be sitting next to Yukimura Seiichi. Yukimura-san, please raise your hand."

Yukimura raised his hand and Chihara's heart fell in many hundreds and thousands of splinters…

'I can't…As long as he doesn't remember me, everything will be alright…right?'

She took her seat and Yukimura nodded to her. Chihara attempted to ignore him and looked forward. An hour later, Chihara sprinted out the room and into the bathroom. Staring in the mirror wasn't going to solve her problems like it always had.

"Watanabe-san?"

The mirror reflected a girl with short and wavy brown hair.

The girl bowed and said, "Nice to meet you, my name is Toshiba Kohana. I was assigned to- Watanabe-san, are you alright?"

Chihara turned, immediately fixing her face in front of Kohana and bowing as well, "It's a pleasure."

Kohana cleared her throat before continuing, "Yes, I was assigned by Sensei to help you around school."

"Ah," Chihara smiled, "Thank you. I was wondering if you could tell me the clubs- if it's not a bother, of course." _Rule 1: Be nice to everyone. Start a light conversation with a complete stranger if the situation arrives._

"Not at all!"

Chihara washed her hands and joined Kohana outside, not making direct eye contact with the latter.

"Right now is fifth period since you arrived later into the school day. It's also our lunch period."

Nod.

"Yes, the clubs. I forgot. Let's see, there's a tennis team for both genders, gymnastics for women, soccer, badminton, archery-"

Chihara's head popped up. "Archery?!"

Kohana smiled brightly. "Are you interested? Rikkaidai's Archery Club has never won the Nationals but we have won the Regionals every year for, I believe, five years." Chihara raised her eyebrows. Before she could speak, Kohana looked excitedly in front of her, ignoring Chihara. "We've reached the lunchroom! I'm so hungry~"

Chihara giggled involuntarily at the sudden proclamation. Kohana peered over at Chihara. "Oh, you laughed!" Chihara instantly widened her eyes and put her hand over her mouth, self-conscious. "I mean, I'm not putting that in a bad way- What I'm trying to say is- Ughh!"

Chihara finally smiled, "It's alright." Kohana looked forward again and ran to a boy who waved her over.

"Watanabe-san, come over!"

She eyed the table and analyzed the people at said table. Six boys with drastically different hair, huh.

"Everybody, this is Watanabe Kurumi and she's a new classmate in Buchou's, Fukubuchou's, Renji-kun's and my class. I trust you will be nice to her…correct?"

Chihara shuddered at Kohana's last word. It seemed as if her voice had hit an all new low, contrasting from her normal, peppy voice. Everybody mumbled their consent, seeming out of fear.

"Oi, Yanagi, you find anything about the new chick? She's not that bad." Niou whispered. Kohana glared and Niou gulped.

Kohana turned to Chihara. "Don't mind him. He's just the resident trickster. Come, sit down!"

Chihara slowly seated herself next to Kohana. "These fine gentlemen-" Kohana disguised her snort with a cough.

"87% chance that was a sarcastic statement."

Kohana did her second glare of the day at the man with the bowl cut.

"98% that I will pay for making that remark."

Chihara just laughed silently at their slight bickering. She did a half-smile. "As I was _trying_ to say, from left to right, is Yagyuu Hiroshi, Niou Masaharu, Marui Bunta, Jackal Kuwahara, Sanada Genichirou- my cousin, and last but not least, Kirihara Akaya.

"80%, she purposely skipped over me."

Kohana rolled her eyes. "And Yanagi Renji. Anyways, Genichirou is the fukubuchou and the buchou is not here yet. However, did you know that the buchou, Genichirou, and Renji-kun are the Three Demons of Rikkaidai? We used to have-"

Yanagi put her hand on Kohana's shoulder, shaking his head. Kohana closed her mouth immediately, confusing Chihara.

"Let's not mention the harsh past."

Chihara froze at the voice behind her. _No, it can't be._

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi, the buchou of the tennis team."

Chihara turned around too quickly. It seemed as if time proceeded in slow motion.

Chihara's sunglasses dropped from their designated place and fell to the floor, exposing her eyes to the one person she didn't want to meet the most.

Yukimura gasped.

_Chi-chan?_

**FINALLY WOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO Also, I was planning to put up my old YanagiXOC story. I finally found the flash drive so its all good. :D Opinions? I might change it a lot though but it's generally the same~**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't do these often but I figured that I would do it here since I don't have the time to do it at my profile page: -Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. What I do own are my OC's and my storyline? Is that how you write it? If not, then… FISH**

"Chi-chan?"

Yukimura moved forward and grasped Chihara's shoulder.

"Where-"

Just then, all electricity went off and Chihara struggled against Yukimura. His hands held tighter as she continued fighting against his grip. About two seconds later, Yukimura's hands were seemingly pried from her and Chihara was dragged away. She and the unknown person finally stopped as the electricity returned slowly. Chihara looked around to see the girls' bathroom and looked over at her captor's hooded figure.

"You should be more careful. I don't have access to the electricity to this place at all times."

Chihara narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Aw, that's so hurtful. You don't remember me?"

Chihara's captor turned around and let down her hood and Chihara gasped.

"Kawazoe Michiya, what are you doing here?!"

Michiya blinked her sea blue eyes and raised her eyebrows while fixing her waist long hair. "I don't even get a 'thanks' and I get interrogated instead? Well, fine. I _won't_ save your life next time."

Chihara rolled her eyes. "Whatever. From what I remember, you're the one who has to stay in America most since last year's debut. When are you leaving?"

Michiya's expression turned inquisitive. "As soon as you leave for Germany; your father trusts me well enough to look over you from the 'big, bad monsters' from Rikkaidai. Apparently, I'm supposed to stay at the Atobe mansion. You know how it is."

The side of Chihara's lips quirked up. "I can bet that you wouldn't-"

"Luckily for me, I get to stay in one of the old flats."

Chihara snorted and crossed her arms. "Thanks anyway."

Michiya put her hood back up. "No problem, sweets. I need to go now. I'll leave you and your boy problems to yourself."

Chihara's heart seemed to have stopped altogether. Michiya exited the bathroom after giving one last glance at Chihara.

Back at the lunch table, Yukimura finally sat down at his table with his face in his hands.

"_Seiichi…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I love you."_

_The six-year old Yukimura had blushed and turned away from the then five-year old Chihara._

"_Chi-chan, I don't know what to say. Ummm, well, I-"_

_Arms wrapped around his waist and a body was pressed against him._

"_Stuttering Seiichi is so cute~"_

_By this time, Yukimura's face had turned into a ripe tomato with navy blue hair._

"_Chi-chan?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Will you be with me? Forever?"_

_There was a short pause before Chihara giggled and said, "Yes, I will. Forever. If I go away, then," a cool metal feeling touched Yukimura's hand, "you can keep this." Yukimura looked down to see a plain golden bracelet. Chihara finally let go of Yukimura. "It was something my mother had given to me. If I ever go away, you can wait with this bracelet. If you keep it safe and don't lose it, I will come back."_

_Yukimura's eyes widened as he continued to stare at the bracelet in his hand. "And if I lose it?"_

_Chihara sighed behind him. "Then, there's nothing I can do."_

'It's been ten years…' Yukimura peered into his wrist-band and at the well-hidden bracelet, "You lied."

Kirihara looked up. "What was that, buchou?"

Yukimura tightened his wrist band and smiled before saying, "Nothing."

Later in class, the teacher announced that Watanabe Kurumi had an immediate family emergency and was excused from class for the rest of the day, worrying Yukimura and intriguing Yanagi.

Back at Chihara's house, Chihara puffed out air exasperatedly as she plopped down onto a leather chair in the living room.

"Tadashi, why did you call me from school so quickly? Where is Aka?"

The butler bowed and smiled. "Aka-sama is at her chess-tutoring. The reason I have oh so urgently called you is that the young masters have requested your presence."

Chihara sat up immediately. "All of them?!"

"What is it, shortie? Afraid to see us?" a mocking voice exclaimed.

"Yoh, restrain yourself," a deeper voice said without hesitation.

"Eito, it's nothing much. He's just playing around," a softer voice said.

The three men walked down the stairs into the living room.

"Hello, brothers. It's been quite some time. I missed you so." Chihara hid her snort under a cough.

Yoh plopped down on one side of a couch and took off his sunglasses, revealing the family's signature grey eyes. "Why with the sarcasm? I'm your only fully related brother; At least I can get a hug from you. Or even a-"

Chihara glared at Yoh. "I will cut your tongue out if you utter another word."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Someone's getting her leathers in a bunch."

While Iku laughed a bit at the sidelines, Chihara started rubbing her temple. "It's feathers, you idiotic brat. Feathers. In. A. Bunch."

Yoh's eyebrow twitched. "Well, let's see-"

"SILENCE!" Eito banged his fist into a coffee table next to the couch. The rest instantly straightened in their seat. Eito sighed. "It's been two months since your fourteenth birthday. Hence, it's time for the check-up every two years. I hope you're getting used to living back here in Japan."

Yoh interrupted, "I still don't understand why I'm here with you two. I'm busy with-"

It was time for Eito to glare at Yoh. "Would you rather spend a few minutes here having a _wonderful_ reunion with our sister OR be cut off from both your salary and your allowance? Because, believe me, Father gave me the rights to do so. Am I under stood?"

Yoh nodded furiously.

"You will not speak unless spoken to. Is that clear?" Yoh nodded again, this time, with reluctance.

"Well, well, well, a family feud? This must be exciting. Let me go get the popcorn," another voice said as footsteps resounded into the room through the front door.

Iku widened his eyes. "Kawazoe Michiya-san, why are you here?"

"She's my guard, apparently."

Yoh looked at Michiya from head to toe and smiled. "Hello, my fiancée. It must be so hard working for Chihara here. Come over to my place one day and I'll make your day be all-"

"Allowance!"

Yoh's mouth shut. Eito looked to Chihara. "Your answer?"

Chihara smirked. "Yes, I am content with my living conditions."

Eito glanced to Iku before saying, "We three will be in Japan for another two months before returning to our respective countries. If you need anything, you may contact us through Tadashi. Otherwise, then, farewell."

After another hour, Yoh, Eito, and Iku finally left the mansion, leaving Chihara alone with Michiya. The two finally remained silent before Michiya broke the silence.

"You certainly have an excellent relationship with your brothers. What are you going to do about this mess?" Michiya said playfully.

Chihara exhaled. "That's none of your business, even if you are our cousin."

Michiya sat down on a couch before saying, "Well, you're lucky that it's the weekend. Besides, the wedding is tomorrow."

Chihara looked at Michiya suspiciously. A wedding? Surely, it wasn't between her and Michiya's brother, right?

"Which wedding?"

Michiya laughed out loud, surprising Chihara.

"'Which wedding?' she asks! Hah, it's the one between your heir-san and my little sister."

"WHAT?!"

**See what I did there? No? You didn't? :O I combined the chapters… T_T Anyways, hi. I had time cause there was a strike going on with the teachers of the public school system… so I got to be off school. High school isn't **_**that**_** bad. I just fly through the day like nuttin. Wake up at 6 and get off school at 6 (because I have swimming practice) LIKE A BOSS. TWELVE HOURS STRAIGHT. and after than I have homework… ah well.**


	4. Chapter 3

**. … . ummmm hi? It's been too long T-T Eh eheh. I have perfectly good excuses but then they would sound too much like excuses teehee~ onwards toward the story! [ugggh annotations to this book I read, history fair, and turning in this essay online -_- I shouldn't be here lol BUT I AM. High school freshman year sucks.]**

"WHAT?!"

Michiya smirked as she glanced over to Chihara. "You would think that he would've told you by now…"

Chihara looked desolately at her hands. "He would have…" Out of all three brothers, Yamamoto Eito would be the closet and the most caring (even if he didn't show it that much). Chihara took in the news that her oldest half-brother would be marrying a girl who was younger than herself. She looked at Michiya and pondered over this situation.

'Kawazoe Tsukikomori… she's even more mature than Michiya here is… Furthermore, she's part of the Kawazoes so there isn't a need to worry about the girl trying to go for the family's money. This marriage has a chance… Then again, would they really care about each other if it's arranged?'

"Oi! Chihara!"

She snapped out of her self-debate. Michiya sighed and said, "If it makes you feel any better, they were secretly dating and supposedly they 'fell in love' despite it being arranged and whatnot."

Chihara widened her eyes and snapped her head towards Michiya but instantly calmed down. "I suppose that's for the best…"

"I suggest that you worry about yourself before them. Since it's your heir-san that's getting married with my little sister, both of our families are going to be there. This does include my other siblings. In other words, Jun will be there. Are you okay with that?" Michiya looked thoughtfully at Chihara, searching for any more signs of distress.

Chihara's eyebrows furrowed. "Your brother is a respectable man. Have I made any indication of thinking otherwise? Even if he has a mark under his right eye, he is still… I suppose, charming. He also doesn't have a foul personality as far as I'm concerned."

"Well, that settles the case. I need to go to my humble abode. I also suggest that you look at the plans for tomorrow's wedding. It _is_ quite interesting." Michiya smirked before stood up and left through the front door.

Chihara narrowed her eyes and tried to interpret the girl's hidden meaning. "Hmph, that girl will never understand how to say something straight out. Ugh, I'm too tired. It's just a wedding anyways. The plans may be read tomorrow…"

Back at the Rikkaidai tennis courts, the team was practicing in routine fashion until Sanada cleared his throat. Niou raised his hand and caught the tennis ball before it reached the ground.

"Ah, buchou! What is it this time?" Kirihara looked annoyingly towards Niou and the ball at his hand.

"Puri."

Yukimura glared at Kirihara before starting, "I wish to remind all of you that our practice matches are tomorrow at a mansion from an unknown sponsor."

"Are you sure that it isn't Atobe trying to get to spy on us again?" Yagyuu looked towards Yanagi.

Yanagi shook his head. "There is only an 8% chance of that happening."

"Furthermore, there will be spectators watching. I trust that we may keep the reputation of Rikkaidai."

The regulars murmured among themselves before-

"TARUNDORU!"

…

"As I was saying," Yukimura cleared his throat, "Since I believe in our efforts in keeping our reputation as hospitable guests, I have also accepted their invitation to the sponsors' wedding party-"

Kirihara gasped. "Does that mean I have to wear one of those suit and ties?"

Sanada glared at Kirihara with the speak-one-more-time-and-I'll-see-to-it-that-you-won't-live-until-tomorrow look. The latter gulped and put his head down.

"Without further interruptions, and yes, we do have to dress formally, there will be transportation picking us up tomorrow at twelve in the afternoon in front of the main entrance. Nobody should disrupt the wedding or any property of the sponsors. Extra emphasis on the wedding."

The next day, Chihara woke up to the shine of the sun and yawned. She wiped her eyes slowly and picked up her clock. 'I woke up at quite the earl- WHAT IN THE NAME!' Chihara quickly changed her clothes and ran out the door. As she ran towards the indoor tennis courts, she passed by Tadashi.

"Good afternoon, Chihara-sama."

"Don't remind me!"

She reached the entrance to the bleachers, panting and out of breath.

"Chihara."

Chihara raised her head and saw her brother.

"Brother."

"Sister."

She looked to her right and saw a girl her height but with looks like a smaller Michiya.

"Good mor- I mean, afternoon, Tsukikomori-san. Or should I say 'sister'?"

Tsukikomori giggled as Eito put an arm around her.

"Please, Chihara-nee, stop teasing us!"

The younger girl blushed and looked to the ground.

"Haha, just look at her!" Eito ruffled her hair, making her blush even worse.

"Stop brother, before she gets a fever and there will be no wedding today if the bride cannot appear due to overdose of embarrassment." Chihara smiled at the slightly bickering couple. Warmth spread through her chest. Her favorite brother's usually stoic face was loose and did not have any knots that were once formed from stress as heir to the family business. 'They will last. There is no doubt in that.'

"Would you like to watch your school's tennis team practice? I am quite impressed."

The warmth instantly dispersed. A tightening replaced the warm feeling. She trekked slowly towards the railing and looked down. Chihara gasped sharply and looked towards the blue-haired captain with a jersey around his shoulders. She instinctively covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle herself.

It was too late.

Yukimura looked towards the railing to his left. He finally saw the to-be husband and wife for himself (even though he knew that they were watching for about a good thirty minutes already). However, next to the couple, he narrowed his eyes to see someone else who had just entered a few minutes ago.

It had been too long.

Chihara sprinted out, pushing back forbidden memories and leaving the couple confused.

Yukimura followed shortly after her. This time, he would choose to believe in his gut feeling rather than deny everything after the incident at the school cafeteria. Maybe this would be a second chance for him. No, it would be a second chance for _them_. They were only a few years old but he thought it was true… that _they_ were true.

It was a foolish decision.

She might not remember what she herself said.

It didn't matter.

**So… hi? . **


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow. Hehe, I still exist… Half a year. Took me flippin six months to update. T-T *kneels and accepts all thrown projectiles*and I'm turning [insert number] tomorrow! YAY! SELFIE BDAY PRESENTS FOR THE WIN.**

"Oi! Yukimura!"

Yukimura stopped to catch his breath. No way. There would be no way to ever see her again. His knees gave way and Yukimura fell to the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yukimura, you ok?"

Sanada helped Yukimura up. His rashness surprised Sanada. He watched as Yukimura's eyes grew wide in disbelief at the balcony. Sanada looked up to see a shadow pause and flicker away.

"… I was so close." Yukimura looked straight into his friend's eyes. "Why? After all these years…"

Sanada sighed. "Let's just get you back, Yukimura." Yukimura continued to mutter under his breath. Eventually he made out the words "confess" and "running". Nonetheless, the team calmed down at their buchou's return, resuming their practice.

Chihara panted and gasped for breath. She looked around, discovering that she had run to somewhere she couldn't recognize. Running, of course, was never her forte and her legs wanted to stop for that one person who she yearned to meet again.

'But that can't be. I can't. It mustn't be. Why? Just why couldn't-'

"Chihara, you ok? The to-be bride told me to run after you after you got 'spooked' from the bleachers."

Michiya appeared beside her and held her shoulders, straightening her drooping figure. Chihara leaned against her.

"Where," she coughed, "am I?"

Michiya sighed before answering, "The courtyard or garden, I believe. Let's get you back in to prepare for the wedding. Can't have you miss the union now, can we?" She started half-dragging the tired lump of a girl towards the house, surprised at her almost jelly-like legs.

"I saw him again."

The two stopped. Michiya raised an eyebrow. "And?" Chihara didn't respond but continued with her cousin towards the mansion. Chihara eyed her sleeved upper arm.

"_Chi-chan…" Younger Yukimura turned around and looked thoughtfully into her eyes._

"_It's alright, you don't have to answer me now." Chihara had giggled. "Maybe, when we're older. Maybe then we'll be sure."_

"_Ah, that's right!" Yukimura exclaimed. He had taken her hand then. Chihara blushed like Yukimura just did._

"_Seiichi? What-"_

"_Since you gave me something precious of yours, I'll give you something I treasure. Just don't tell mom!"_

_Chihara watched as he transferred his wrist band to her arm. "But… isn't this…"_

_Yukimura smiled. "My father gave this to me. Even if you ever go away, then promise me that you'll keep this. If we ever separate, then you'll keep this. As long as you don't lose it, we'll meet each other again. We have to!"_

_Chihara stared at the wristband and smiled with Yukimura. The two then laughed at the tense atmosphere until Yukimura pointed out, "But that won't happen for a long time, right?"_

_She looked at him without a defining expression, not giving an answer. _

Chihara raised a hand to place it on her right arm, feeling the hidden wristband for reassurance. All the while, Michiya occasionally peered at Chihara.

'Buchou and Chi-chan, huh?'

The reception and actual wedding flew by as Tsukikomori and Eito passed by Michiya and Chihara in their changed attire. Chihara and, reluctantly, Michiya had managed to avoid the tennis team, not understanding why they seemed to have endless access to the entire place. Now, the after party in the ballroom was taking place and even then was the Rikkaidai Tennis Team invited. The two girls finally settled down in a rather shady corner as Tsukikomori and Eito approached them with faces of _truly _happy newly weds.

Chihara had no choice but to smile lightly, saying, "Congratulations, Eito-nii. I hope you haven't done anything you wouldn't do before the wedding. She is still a mi-"

Eito cleared his throat as Tsukikomori blushed and Michiya snickered behind Chihara.

"Chihara, ehem, no. Just don't go there."

Chihara grinned evilly, momentarily taking her mind off of her personal matters. Tsukikomori, with her tomato shade, bashfully tore her glance at Eito. "Chihara-nee, I-, umm, we, no- I mean-"

Michiya laughed out loud. "Chihara, look at my little sister! Isn't that the cutest?"

Just then, the music started for the ballroom dancing. A circle formed in the middle of the ballroom to be later filled by couples of all ages. Chihara recognized one of the couples: her classmate, Kohana, and… what was his name again? The one with the old-fashioned haircut…

Meanwhile, Michiya had wandered from Chihara's silent observations of the dancing and into the Rikkaidai team. Finally, she saw who she was looking for and started walking…

The Rikkaidai Tennis Team other than the Big Three only hovered around the food tables or attempted to flirt with the other teenage girls present. Their presence as a sports team had deteriorated into party members and nobody knew why they were still there. However, the new groom had politely invited them to the after party, particularly making new friends with Yukimura.

Yukimura and Sanada watched as Yanagi and Kohana danced. "Isn't this a nice break, Sanada? After the Nationals…"

Sanada grumbled, "We should be practicing even more now-"

Yukimura shot a look at Sanada, silencing him.

"Buchou… fukubuchou…"

The two looked to their right, only to see someone that they thought they would never see again. Silence continued before Yukimura said, "Michiko-chan-"

Michiya smiled half-heartedly and interrupted, "It's been a year, hasn't it?" She looked towards Sanada but he looked away, refusing to make eye contact with her. Michiya sighed as she continued, "This might seem sudden, but… I want my very good friend to realize something other than family duties." Michiya hesitated before saying, "Buchou, I want you to talk to my cousin, Chihara."

Yukimura's eyes widened. "She's here?! Where?!"

Sanada growled, "What are you playing at, woman?" Before Sanada could react, Michiya darted towards Yukimura's ear, whispering something and caused Yukimura to attain a look of surprise. Yukimura then promptly left the two alone to go to another direction.

A tense atmosphere permeated between Sanada and Michiya. A few minutes later, Michiya made a move to leave until Sanada gruffly said, "Wait." Michiya stopped in her tracks.

The music was nearing an end and Chihara had sat herself down at one of the corner tables by herself.

"May I have the next dance?"

Chihara looked up to see someone standing in front of her. Her heart stopped right then and there as time slowed for them. Something glimmered in the man's pocket that caused Chihara's chest to warm immediately. Tears started to gather in her eyes.

"Seii…chi…"

**SIGH. I wonder when my next update will be!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I AM DETERMINED TO FINISH THIS BY TODAY. I WANNA I REALLY WANNA.**

"Seii..chi"

The next music started and Yukimura held his hand out. Chihara mindlessly took it, not knowing of the consequences and, for that time, didn't care. The two stood up and entered the realm of couples in the middle of the room. Meanwhile, Michiya and Sanada took to the dance floor as well.

Yukimura and Chihara started their dancing. Chihara felt as Yukimura's cool hands touched her warm ones, creating a tingling sensation across her arms and into her chest. She blushed, purposely avoiding eye contact by looking straight into Yukimura's chest.

"Chi-chan, how long has it been?"

"Seiichi…" Chihara kept her eyes down.

Yukimura sighed and whispered, "I know. It's been nine years, Chi-chan."

Chihara looked up, trying to see if there was hostility to be found in her partner's eyes. Yukimura had smiled, able to see grey eyes that did not change over the time they were separated, causing her chest to feel warm.

"I wouldn't believe that you were the new student in Rikkaidai. I was in denial every year that I thought that I saw you. Why do I want to see you so much? Can you tell me? Chi-chan?"

Sanada and Michiya were at the opposite side of the room, rather silent. Michiya spoke first, "how is the team?"

"That is none of your business," Sanada replied pointedly.

Michiya's eyebrow twitched. "I had hoped after a year that we would revert to being at least moderate towards each other."

Sanada looked straight into Michiya's eyes, not speaking. Michiya sighed, continuing, "I heard about it from Kunimitsu-"

"Then why are you asking?!" Sanada questioningly interrupted.

"Because I wanted to hear it from you! Because Rikkaidai had been a precious part of my life! Because _you_ were a precious part of my life! Heck, because I was _curious_. What more of a reason do you want?!" Michiya replied heatedly.

Sanada tensed and his grip on Michiya tightened. "Then why were you missing for a year?! You left without saying anything! I had to hear from Kohana that you decided to leave Rikkaidai and go to America!"

"I was no longer bound to Japan. I had no reason to stay here anymore. Why would it matter to you anyway? You were the one who said you never wanted to see me again!"

"_Let's break up."_

_Michiya looked at Sanada. "Genichirou-"_

"_How many lies have you told me already?! You and your complex birth. Your crazy lineage!"_

"_I-"_

"_I can't be with a girl who has such a complicated past. I don't want to see you ever again."_

_Sanada turned around and walked out of the room. Michiya was left in her room, tears welling in her eyes._

"I-"

The music stopped and the couples stopped in place.

"Let go of me."

Sanada let go hesitantly and Michiya walked away quickly, leaving Sanada to himself. Yukimura and Chihara moved towards a balcony, alone and away from the prying eyes of the people.

"Seiichi, I-"

She was interrupted by a crushing hug. Yukimura hugged the small figure, believing it to be still a dream. He then felt something on Chihara's upper arm. Chihara giggled and slowly lifted her sleeve, showing the wrist band she had taken care of for so many years. Yukimura grinned knowingly and took the bracelet from his pocket.

"I was in denial too, Seiichi. I thought that you had forgotten everything." Tears started to fall down her cheek, thinking that it was a dream as well.

Yukimura cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears. "How could I? It was the last things we ever told each other before you… just disappeared." Chihara lay her head on his chest, reveling in the moment. Their embrace lasted only for a few moments as she started to pull away, returning to a reality that she nonetheless hated.

"Chi-chan, it's been so long. I- I…" Yukimura's cheeks tinged red. "I haven't forgotten you. At all! I mean- I've tried so hard to look for you. You believe me right?" Yukimura looked away, not believing that he stuttered as to contrast his normally calm image.

Chihara giggled. "Seiichi, I've missed you too."

"You won't be leaving again like last time, right?" She dropped her smile. Yukimura didn't notice and continued, "Besides, you're enrolled into Rikkaidai. You're not leaving for a long time… right?" This time, her heart dropped. Yukimura had found out. Sooner or later, her father would find out that she had talked to someone from her childhood in Japan. Chihara collected her thoughts.

"I can't say, Seiichi."

Yukimura looked confused. "You're leaving again?!" Chihara turned around from Yukimura and grasped the edge of the balcony.

Chihara sighed. "I don't know anymore. I just- … don't."

Yukimura immediately felt bad. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Chi-chan. It's just that we met each other here almost by coincidence. I couldn't even find you by myself; an old acquaintance of mine pointed you out." Chihara's brows furrowed. An old acquaintance? She felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Seiichi, what are you doing?" Chihara sincerely hoped that he couldn't see her face right now.

Yukimura's hug tightened. "This is the least I can do to you after you've left. At least let me." He breathed in, smelling a lavender scent.

Chihara turned her head to say something, only to be silenced. Yukimura silenced as well. Their lips collided, leaving the two surprised.

"Yamamoto Chihara."

Yukimura backed away quickly while Chihara blushed and looked towards the origin of the voice.

"Eito…"

Chihara's brother stood there with a stern look. Tsukikomori was right beside him, gripping his arm as if to steady him from pummeling the poor boy.

"Follow me. Now."

Eito turned around and walked towards the stairs to the higher level. Chihara, still blushing, glanced at Yukimura before starting to follow Eito. Yukimura overcame his shock when he realized she was leaving him not for the first time. Desperate, he exclaimed, "When will I see you again?!"

Chihara stopped for a moment. She whispered, "the bracelet," and continued following Eito.

Yukimura looked down at his hand. The bracelet was still in his hand. He regained hope but when he looked up again, Chihara had disappeared.

**NYUM. ERRG. SO CLOSE TO THE SCHOOL YEAR STARTING AGAIN. FFFFUUU. And why is the new fanfiction format so complicated? I'm just not used to it I guess… But still! T-T**


End file.
